1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of remote meter reading receptacles and, more particularly, to an inductive type remote meter reading receptacle for use with pit-type utility meters, such as water meters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the water metering industry, it is common to place or "set" water meters in a so-called "pit" location between the service entrance of a residence or place of business and a main water line. The meter is typically placed in a pit at a depth below the frost line for the area.
In order to prevent subsidence of the ground around the pit, and the entry of unwanted debris which might otherwise cover up or obscure the meter and its register, it is common to place the water meter within an enclosure called a meter box. The meter box is designed to be set into the pit which is dug into the ground. The meter box typically has openings to allow the water line running from the water main to the meter and from the meter to the house or place of business to run through the sides of the meter box. In order to protect the meter within the meter box, the box normally includes a removable lid. Meter boxes are typically formed from concrete. Plastics are also used to a lesser extent.
A pit-set meter is generally less expensive to install, service and read due to its outdoor location and ready accessibility (usually near curbside). However, one drawback to such pit-set meters is that they have not been readily adaptable to remote meter reading systems.
Most pit-set meters are read manually. A meter reader removes the pit lid, reads the register dial of the meter register, and then records the meter reading, either on a preprinted form or in a small handheld data entry device.
In order to speed up the collection of data, it is known to use what is called remote meter reading. In remote meter reading, an encoded meter register is associated with the water meter. Such a meter register may be, for example, the ARB.RTM. or PROREAD.TM. encoded meter register manufactured by Schlumberger Industries, Inc. These encoded meter registers include an electrical circuit which enables a portable, handheld meter reading unit, such as a Schlumberger UNIGUN.RTM. or ADVANCE.TM. meter reading unit to remotely interrogate the encoder meter register. This is done by placing an electrical port on the meter reader into contact with a special receptacle that is wired directly to the electronics within the encoder register.
The capability of remotely reading an encoder meter register has been very attractive to the water utility industry. Remote meter reading capability means that the meter reader does not have to gain entry to a home or place of business to get a meter reading since the remote receptacle can be placed at any convenient location within a reasonable distance from the meter. Furthermore, since the handheld meter reading unit automatically interrogates and reads the encoder register, the meter reading acquired by the meter reading unit is accurately recorded by the electronic circuitry of the meter reading unit. This eliminates costly misreading of the water meter.
However, pit-set water meters have been more difficult to adapt to remote meter reading. This is because of the necessity to have a water-proof, tamper-proof, inexpensive and easy to install receptacle for mounting on the pit lid. This receptacle must also be very rugged and be able to withstand full exposure to sun, rain, heat and freezing temperatures. The pit lid receptacle should also have a low profile to minimize possible damage by foot traffic, lawn mowers or the like. It should also be designed to be easily installed in a pit lid and be adaptable to a wide range of pit lid thicknesses.
Prior pit lid receptacles have generally been too large or tall to be commercially acceptable. They also have required several precisely located holes to be drilled in the pit lid. If a mistake is made in drilling these holes, then the receptacle will not fit properly on the pit lid, resulting in either a poor installation or the pit lid having to be replaced at an additional cost to the water utility.